


Ties That Bind

by Madaboutagirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Season 1, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaboutagirl/pseuds/Madaboutagirl
Summary: A different take on the Adam Foster situation and resolution... and as always, SuperCat is end game.Obviously, this one has legs and is going for full on RomCom. Enjoy SuperCat fam!





	1. Chapter 1

"Have your cheerleader call me," Adam says over his shoulder as he leaves the office.

Cat doesn't really even hear his remark, because she is holding the letter that was sent to him, a letter that she most definitely did not write.

"Ke-Rah" she bellows before striding across her office to her desk, noting that her assistant is dutifully shuffling behind her.

"Close the door, unless you prefer the bullpen to hear you being fired," Cat snaps over her shoulder.

"Ms Grant, in the last few weeks, you were writing him letters and just throwing them away. Last week, you threw one at me, so I-I took it and read it a-a-nd finished it..." Kara stammers.

"You wrote to my son," Cat gasps, startled by the girl's audacity. She knew that getting close with the girl was a bad idea.

"Not exactly, I mean these are your words. Words that you wrote but were never going to send. All I did was edit them and sent the letter for you," Kara replies quickly, hoping to smooth it over. "Ms Grant, I had no idea that he would just show up like this."

"This is well beyond your duties as an assistant. Kara inserting yourself into my personal life, well that is..." Her voice trails off, she really has no choice here. She has to fire her for this massive overstep. "You're fired. Now, go. Get out." Cat , her voice tight but with enough drama that there is no one in the bullpen who can't figure it out and she hates doing it. Hates firing the one person that she has been able to depend on, the person who actually seems to care more for her, than care about who she is.

Kara doesn't even flinch. She knew this reaction was coming, but she also knows that she did the right thing and if she is really fired then there's no point in leaving without saying what she really wants to say. "I only did it to help you. Y-you know that my mom died and, and I don't get a second chance with her. But you, you have a second chance with Adam and I know that it means everything to you. Ms Grant, regardless of what I did... he's here. He's here to see you." 

"You crossed a line. We don't even know why he came. Hell, I-I haven't even seen him since he was a baby," Cat counters standing up now behind her desk.

With little thought for her job, she is fired after all, Kara shrugs off the emotional outburst and storms around the desk to speak to Cat face to face.

"A few weeks ago, you told me that that losing Adam was your biggest regret. And you told me while we were out having a drink, so that is not something that you told your assistant, that was something that you told me. Face it Ms Grant, there is a reason that you asked me to personally go through your emails after the hack. Now we both know that you trust me. So trust me now. And we both know that you were never going to send that letter," Kara challenges.

"Kara this is my family... my child...you had no right to..." Cat replies brusquely.

Kara takes another step closer, "I care about you. And I couldn't allow you to let another year of missing him go by... like that!" The challenge is punctuated with Kara loudly snapping her finger right in front of the CEO's face.

Cat jumps and quickly turns towards the girl. Her mind a whirling mess of thoughts. She knows that Kara cares for her. She never would have opened up to the girl if she didn't believe that. And Cat knows that she never would have sent that letter and she would continue to regret not doing it, regret not trying to reach out to Adam.

Kara senses that Cat is hearing her, so she adds, "For what it's worth, I am sorry. I know that you are upset and that wasn't my intention. "

Cat looks down a moment so Kara continues, softening her voice.

"Sometimes it's easier to face the past with a little help," she offers lightly.

Cat sighs and sinks down into her chair. Spotting the letter open on her desk, she reaches for it and sighs.

"What the hell kind of sentimental crap did you send to him?" She asks slipping on a pair of readers and quickly skimming the letter.

"Well, this isn't actually awful," she says a bit surprised. "And he did come."

Closing her eyes a moment as she considers what that means. "He's here. Oh god, Adam is here in National City," she repeats as her eyes fly open and she glances around nervously.

Behind her Kara smiles before walking around the desk to resume her position as assistant. 

"He is. So am I making dinner reservations or am I fired?" She asks brightly.

"Reservations," Cat confirms still in a bit of shock by the whole exchange, months ago, she never would have expected any of this from her assistant, but now she knows her better. The girl is no wilting violet, she is forged of much stronger stuff.

Kara can't help but smile even more brightly before turning to saunter back to her desk. 

"Keira, make sure it's a quiet restaurant, nothing too flashy, this isn't about me. I want to focus on my son...My Adam" Cat instructs, her voice clear and measured again, with just a trace of emotion. 

The assistant nods as she stops and turns towards her boss to listen.

"Oh and this isn't over. There will be hell to pay for this," Cat threatens, narrowing her gaze for affect.

"Worth it. Family always is," Kara retorts lightly before continuing to saunter back to her desk.

Cat sighs and groans. What is she going to do about this? The girl has wormed her way into her life and none of the CEO's usual tactics seem to work to push her back. Realizing that there are still people in the bullpen staring into her office, she glares daggers at the few bold enough to meet her gaze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later and Kara is back in the office, having rescued Senator Crane from the white martian. She arrived back just in time to see the breaking news team leaving Cat's office. Nodding to each one as they leave, she picks up her notebook and heads in for the daily wrap up and preview of tomorrow that Cat has now come to expect from her.

"The car will be here soon to take you to dinner with Adam. How are you feeling?" the assistant adds as she finishes the run down.

"Oh Keira, please. I am Cat Grant, I have had sit downs with the Pope and Taylor Swift. This is my son, it will be fine," Cat snaps heading over to the bar and reaching for the scotch, only to have Kara join her and pour her a glass of water. After spending most of the day fretting over the many ways this could go poorly, Cat finally had to give herself a pep talk and move on. It's her son, afterall, and he came to see her. She should just be herself.

"Yes, but this isn't an interview Ms Grant. This is Adam, your son and we both know that you can be a little..." Kara stops abruptly when Cat's hand clasps around the glass and traps her hand. The look on her face daring the girl to continue talking.

Undeterred, and a little curious about the contact Kara continues. "I think that what you say to him, should come from your heart. Open up a little to him, I know that's what I would want if I- if I had a chance to talk to my mother after all this time."

Cat pulls at the glass and Kara let's go of it. She downs the water and then pours a little scotch into it and downs that too.

Shooting her assistant a glare to back the hell up, Cat walks over to her desk and begins tossing her things into her bag.

"Kiera, darling, I don't need you to be my cheerleader. I'm Cat Grant," Cat snaps effectively ending the discourse.

Worriedly, Kara opens her mouth to say more, but is met with another searing glare. Realizing that maybe she has pushed enough for now, she turns to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Two hours later...~_

Cat is sitting in the car in front of CatCo after the disastrous dinner with Adam. She can't believe how badly it went. She couldn't stop talking about herself, she felt like if he knew her, he would understand. But all it did was piss him off.

"I read your biography Cat," Adam quipped. "And I admit that I wasn't really surprised when you failed to mention me or my father."

"Adam, I was trying to protect you. I couldn't bear to hurt you again," Cat had admitted.

"Too late," Adam replied angrily standing up and tossing his napkin onto his plate with his barely touched ribeye. "Oh and thanks for dinner, Cat." He adds sarcastically before stalking away.

Cat can still feel the anger and hurt in his parting words. She wipes away a tear and makes the decision to go up to her office instead of home to crawl into a bottle of scotch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Kara is flying across the city in pursuit of a white martian when her phone rings, she pulls up and hovers a moment to take the call. 

"Uh, Ms Grant? Is everything all right?" She asks worriedly.

"I need you... in the office, now," Cat replies, not quite a demand.

Kara notes the trace of emotion in Cat's voice, closing her eyes she focuses until she can hear Cat's heartbeat. Looking across the city, she zeroes in on the CEO standing on the balcony without a drink in hand. Quickly, Kara soars towards the building and lands lightly on the roof.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ms Grant..." Kara says scurrying out to the balcony a few minutes later.

Cat turns and looks at her, not surprised that the girl is still dressed for work, but a little surprised at how quickly she appeared.

"Where's my chamomile tea?" Cat asks snappishly.

"You called me back to work to make you tea?" Kara blurts out incredulously. But also noting that in the past two years that she's worked for her, the CEO has only asked for tea, when she is emotional.

Cat glances over at her, she supposes that she deserved that response. "I needed you a-and a cup of tea," she replies biting her lip and glancing up to ward off the tears threatening to fall.

Kara watches her boss carefully, then steps back inside to make the tea and give the CEO time to compose herself.

Returning a few minutes later, Kara sets the tea down. "Dinner with Adam, did not go well," she says stating the obvious.

"No," Cat answers tightly. "Kara, why didn't you prep me? You took it upon yourself to lure him here with your sunny Danvers sentimentality and then you just let me go there unprepared," She adds angrily turning to face the girl.

"I LET you go in there unprepared?" Kara repeats incredulously. The audacity of the remark clearly striking a nerve, but before she goes any further, she steps back and takes a deep breath to recompose herself. 

Noting the unfairness of her remark. Cat sighs and softening her voice, she confides, "Kara he hates me. And he is never going to talk to me again

The change does not go unnoticed. "I'm sorry that it didn't go well," Kara says stepping closer and placing her hand on Cat's arm to comfort her. "I tried to tell you that he wanted to meet his mother, not Cat Grant."

Cat glances down at the contact and absorbs the truth of the statement. Tearfully, she looks up at the girl, "The truth is, h-he didn't come to see me. He came because of what you wrote in that letter. He came to see you," she continues, punctuating her words with a sad laugh, before wiping away the tears quickly.

Kara shakes her head. She is not going to give up on this. She is going to make it right.

"Cat, you are the person who wrote those letters. I just edited them. Now, just stay here and wait for my call. I am going to fix this," Kara says placing both hands on Cat's arms, not crazy enough to hug her, but just enough to let her know that she wants to.

Cat watches her leave and dabs at the damn tears. "Oh Kara," she murmurs softly. Knowing that she should stop her, but damn it she wants this to work. She wants a relationship with her son, but it's more than that. She can see how much Kara cares for her and despite herself she cares for the girl. When this is over, Cat knows that she should take time to find out exactly what is going on between them, because no one else would dare to do anything like this for her. Let's be honest, Cat has never let anyone else close enough to try to do anything like this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adam exits the elevator with his bag and smirks at the sight of Cat's assistant.

"Does Cat always send you to clean up her messes?" He asks, pausing just long enough to notice that she is still dressed for work. 

"She didn't send me," Kara retorts standing up and following him down the hallway towards the lobby. "But I am here on her behalf."

"Oh right, I don't know her very well, but I do know that she is the type of person who throws money at problems to make them go away," Adam quips before switching the bag to his other shoulder and holding out his hand.

Kara shakes her head again and rolls her eyes at his response. "Cat didn't send me and she doesn't want you to go. Look Adam, I am here because I've never seen her like this," Kara says rushing in front of him to stop him from walking away.

"Like what?" He asks, just a little curious because damn it if the girl isn't believable. He drops his bag to the floor to wait for her response.

"Scared," Kara states softly.

Adam's brows shoot up in surprise, but then he gets it.

"Scared? You mean scared that the paparazzi got photos of our little family reunion? Scared that she won't look like Mother of the Year?" He quips angrily, picking up the bag and storming off again.

"No," Kara snaps, trailing after him. "Scared of losing you. Scared that you're going to leave and never want to see her again."

"Look, she managed just fine not seeing me for 25 years, somehow I think she'll be just fine without me in her life," Adam scoffs before turning around abruptly to face her.

"Look, I know that you think your mother is a heartless, narcissistic monster," Kara begins hoping to get his attention.

He stops in his tracks again and turns towards her. "Your words," he points out, not arguing for a change.

She nods before continuing. "Somedays, I think so too. But when you get past that, she's so much more. Once you get to know her, you'll find that she is an inspiring person. A hero," Kara replies, her face practically glowing as she talks about Cat.

"Wow, you talk about her as if she's Supergirl," Adam retorts and then shakes his head. 

"In some ways she is. And she's made huge sacrifices to get to where she is and it hasn't been an easy journey. She's fought hard to get to where she is and she built CatCo herself and I know that if she had to do it over, she wouldn't change a thing, except where you're concerned. She won't give you up again, Adam." Kara declares firmly.

"All this time, I thought you were her cheerleader... but it's more than that isn't it?" Adam says walking around her a moment.

"I don't, I'm not sure what you mean. Adam, I-I work for her. I'm her assistant," Kara says defensively.

"Wow, did she even know that you wrote the letter?" He asks, suddenly piecing it all together.

"I wrote the letter?" Kara repeats, then laughs nervously before looking around to make sure they are still alone on the sidewalk. "No. No! That would be i-illegal, and completely insane, and Cat would have fired me, probably."

"But here you are, so you weren't fired. And you writing the letter explains everything," Adams says sighing heavily.

"Look, she wrote several letters to you... I just, I just put her words together into one letter and sent it," Kara explains.

Adam runs his hand through his hair. "I knew it. When I met you in the coffee shop, I knew that something was up. Everything that I read about her, I expected her assistant would be a jaded journalist wannabe, but you're nothing like that," Adam points out.

"Well, I admire her so much. And yes, I am a journalist, but being her assistant has been this amazing opportunity to learn the business directly from her. I mean, she started out as Perry White's assistant." Kara explains quickly. "If you leave now, it will be your loss... I mean, you should get to know her like I do. She is an amazing mentor and yes, she's prickly and sarcastic and hard to get close to .... but once you do, it's really, really worth it. Cat has an amazing heart Adam, and you're her son, so I am betting that you do too. So please give her another chance. I promise that you won't regret it," Kara challenges him, trying to focus, because now that they are outside on the street, she needs to make sure that no one is watching or recording them.

Adam looks at the girl more closely and suddenly he realizes that if a girl like this loves his mother this much, then maybe he should give her another chance. 

"Okay," he murmurs shaking his head.

Relieved, Kara practically squeals in excitement. Before pulling her phone out of her jacket pocket.

"Ms Grant, Adam has agreed to see you again and we'll meet you there," Kara says rapidly into the phone before ending the call abruptly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara sits between them at the coffee shop, she can't help but smile as she looks from one to the other. She knows that they are both desperate to connect and then realizes that maybe they want her to leave before they'll talk.

"I know that you both have a lot to say, so I will leave you two alone now," she says turning to go, but unable to resist giving Cat's shoulder a light squeeze.

"Oh, I don't know. I believe that Adam thinks I've said too much already," Cat snaps.

Kara's smile tightens and she leans over Cat to whisper in her ear, "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't use that tone tonight?"

"Well, she only got to chapter 5 at dinner, I think there's what, ten more chapters to go... come on Cat, don't leave me hanging?" Adam huffs.

"Adam, what Cat meant to say was that she is prepared to listen. And Adam, you agreed to tell her how you really feel," Kara says carefully placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

They both have the good sense to look down and away sheepishly.

"I know that you're both stubborn. A-and scared. So, so just say something honest to each other," Kara blurts out.

"Adam, I'm sorry about dinner. I would like to hear about your life and I am sorry that I spent so much of our time together recounting my own," Cat says openly and apologetically.

"I get it, Cat. You want me to know that you've worked hard to build CATCO and that's why you couldn't be there for me," Adams retorts.

Kara smiles. It's not perfect but it is a start.

"Building CATCO was the hardest thing I've ever done," Cat admits. "Well, second hardest. The hardest thing I ever did was to let your father take you away. I-I never would have survived that if I didn't have CATCO to focus on."

"You chose CATCO over me. You didn't want me. You didn't want to be my mother," Adam counters angrily.

"Adam, I was young. I didn't know how to be a mom, I barely knew how to be a reporter and I had just bought my first radio station when I found out that I was pregnant. Your father and I weren't even seriously dating. T-there was so much that I was unprepared for and I'm sorry that I didn't pick you, but Adam, I was terrified of failing you. Everything else, I knew that I could figure out, but being a mother, that was something I had no idea how to do. If you ever meet my mother, you will understand that," Cat replies tearfully.

"Cat, that was good," Kara says softly, running her hand up the other woman's arm to soothe her.

"Did you even miss me?" Adam blurts out. 

"Of course I did. I missed you every second of the past 25 years. Not a day has gone by where I didn't wonder about you and pray that you were okay and happy," Cat answers, reaching out for his hand.

"I'd have been happier if I'd have had a mom," Adam retorts pulling his hand away.

Kara adjusts her glasses nervously. She can't take seeing Cat so vulnerable and hurt. She is about to intervene when Adam clears his throat and reaches out for Cat's hand.

"I-I missed you too. Every day," he admits looking up to make eye contact.

Cat marvels at the feel of his hands holding hers and when she looks up and into his eyes, she gasps and then turns to Kara.

"I-I should be going, now. I will, see you in the morning C-Ms Grant," she says carefully excusing herself.

The two women maintain eye contact a moment and it ends when Cat replies, "Thank you, Kara."

Adam notes the exchange and shakes his head.

"She is amazing. You're lucky to have her," he remarks as Kara walks away.

"She is excellent at her job," Cat replies, unsure of what her son is implying.

"Look, it's fine Cat. I don't have a problem with it and I won't say anything. In fact, we both know that she's the main reason that I'm here," he adds.

"And for what it's worth, I am very glad that you are here," Cat replies carefully avoiding what Adam is suggesting. She can correct his assumption later.


	3. Chapter 3

Cat is having a drink on the balcony at the Penthouse when she hears the telltale snap of a cape.

"Busy night?" She asks glancing up to see the hero hovering nearby.

"You could say that," Supergirl says gliding a little closer. "How about you, what's keeping you up so late, Cat?"

"My son. I saw him today for the first time almost in 25 years," Cat admits before taking another sip of her drink.

"It went well, I hope," the hero inquires as she lands lightly on the balcony.

"Yes. Yes it did, thanks to my assistant Kara," Cat replies, watching curiously to see if the hero will react to the remark.

"I'm glad that you have her looking out for you," Supergirl remarks carefully.

"Me too," Cat murmurs softly. "

"Why did it take 25 years for you to see him?" The hero questions.

"I have a whole list of excuses, but the long and short of it is. I was scared. I felt guilty and I didn't think that I deserved to be his mother after letting his father take him away from me." Cat replies, this time taking a long pull of her drink.

Supergirl is more than a bit surprised that Cat is being so open with her. And after everything that's happened tonight, she can't help but open up a bit in return.

"I hope that you told him that," Supergirl murmurs deep in her own thoughts.

"I didn't at first, but fortunately I got a second chance, also thanks to Kara," Cat adds silently toasting the girl before getting up to freshen up her drink.

Upon her return, she finds the hero still deep in thought.

"Supergirl, are you okay?" Cat asks, placing a hand lightly on the hero's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ms Grant, I can understand what your son was feeling. Y-you know my story. You know that my parents sent me away to save me from Krypton's destruction. But for a long time, I thought they abandoned me and then I wondered why my mother didn't crawl into that pod with me," the hero admits, her voice thick with emotion.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have realized that this would upset you," Cat remarks quickly setting the drink down and perching lightly on the chair beside the hero.

"No it's fine. It's just now I know why she did it. It wasn't that she didn't want to be my mother. It was because she felt guilty. She felt responsible for what went wrong on Krypton. Dying must have seemed noble. Honorable. But dying is easier than getting back up after the world's ended," the hero points out.

"Yes it is," Cat murmurs softly, happy that Kara found a way to share this with her, even if it is under the guise of Supergirl.  


Then sensing that the girl needs some time alone, Cat excuses herself and heads inside.

"Thank you Kara," she whispers as she closes the french doors.

Outside, the hero smiles through her tears. Of course she still knows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kara, I need you to set up an interview with Senator Crane's office," Cat says over her shoulder as she watches the Senator's news conference the next morning.

When there's no reply, Cat looks over her shoulder but it's not Kara standing there, it's Adam.

"Oh, good morning, I thought that you were heading back today?" Cat questions greeting him warmly. He steps in and gives her a light peck on the cheek.

"I decided to stick around a bit longer," he explains with a smile.

"Adam, that's wonderful," Cat replies genuinely happy that he's staying.

"Uh, I thought maybe we could get lunch," Adam says with a smile.

"Lunch would be lovely," Cat answers. "I'll have Kara set it up."

"Here's your latte Ms Grant," Kara says breezing in and setting the drink on the desk. "And what am I setting up?" She asks, smiling brightly at the sight of Cat and Adam together again.

"Lunch, Adam wants to have lunch today," Cat answers brightly.

"Mom, can Kara join us? I would really like to get to know both of you... if that's alright?" He asks hesitantly.

"Of course, she can join us. Kara you don't have other plans do you?" Cat asks sweetly. 

"Uh, no. No I don't," Kara replies just a bit perplexed and not sure why Adam would want her to come along, unless Alex was right and he has a crush on her. But then why would he want his mom there.

"Kara?" Cat snaps her fingers in front of the girl to get her attention. 

"Sorry, I was just thinking of where you would like to go for lunch, Ms Grant," Kara replies smiling at her boss. "Or should we let Adam choose the restaurant."

"I have a meeting in a few minutes. You two can decide where we're going, I just ask that you choose a place from my approved lunch list so I don't end up eating at a food truck on the beach," Cat teases before shooing them out of her office.

"Oh my God! You took her to a food truck near the beach, didn't you?" Adam questions with a laugh.

"I had just started and we were on our way back from a meeting. It was a really good food truck," Kara replies defensively.

"I see why my mother likes you so much," Adam remarks brightly.

"She doesn't like me, she... we... we work together Adam," Kara explains, starting to worry that s.

"Kara, it's fine. I won't say a word to anyone. I just want a chance to get to know you both and maybe learn some of your secrets on how to handle Cat," Adam says with a wink, before turning to leave. "Let me know where to meet you," he adds over his shoulder.

Kara shakes her head a moment. This isn't good. Adam doesn't have a crush on her, he thinks that she's dating his mom.

"Kiera, get Senator Crane's office for me," Cat calls out from her office.

"Yes, Ms Grant!" Kara replies sitting down at her desk to make the call.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, this was a WIP that I accidentally published. I woke up at 2 am with this in my head. No beta... you're reading it right off the press.

"The car is here Ms Grant," Kara says shyly stepping into the office.

"I hope that you have enough time to transcribe my interview with Senator Crane," Cat says as she comes around the desk to follow Kara out to the elevator.

"Perhaps, I should stay and work on it," Kara suggests stopping at her desk.

"Nonsense, Adam wants you to join us," Cat reminds her as they walk towards the elevators. Cat stops at her private one and after Kara punches the button, she grabs Kara's elbow to stop her from walking over to the employee elevator.

Kara looks shocked but before she can register what is happening, the elevator opens. "Now come along Kara, the car is waiting for us," Cat says releasing her hold on the girl and stepping inside.

"Um," Kara hesitates before following her, careful not to look back and make eye contact with anyone in the bullpen.

The doors close and Cat steps closer, linking their arms. Caught off guard again, it takes Kara a moment to realize they aren't moving, before she reaches over to punch the button.

As the car begins its descent, Kara clears her throat. "Um, Ms Grant, I don't understand how it happened, but I think that Adam is under the impression that we are together," she blurts out in the privacy of the elevator.

Cat reaches out and punches the hold button, an alarm sounds briefly, so she punches another button to stop it.

"I am aware and I promise that I will talk to him about it, but not today. Kara, can you do this for me? For him?" Cat questions nicely.

"Of course Ms Grant, but are you sure we should wait?" Kara questions worriedly. 

"Kara, it's fine. He's promised not to say anything publically and I honestly don't know how to explain any of this right now. This charade is harmless, unless it bothers you. Does it bother you?" Cat asks suddenly concerned. 

"No, it doesn't bother me. I-I just don't like lying Ms Grant," Kara stammers.

"Well then, you should know that I told him this was quite new between us and we haven't even been on a date yet," Cat remarks releasing the hold button with a smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara sits through lunch happily listening to Cat and Adam chat amiably between the two of them. Secretly thankful that they seem to have forgotten that she's there.

"Adam, that is a great idea. Carter is dying to see that and I'm sure Kara hasn't seen it yet either," Cat exclaims reaching over to touch the younger woman's hand.

"Hmmm," Kara says laying her fork down, blissfully finishing off her last bite of pasta, completely unaware of what is being discussed.

Adam and Cat exchange an amused smile before he explains. "We're talking about going to see Finding Neverland, it closes this weekend. Have you seen it?"

"Uh, no I haven't but let me make a few calls. I'm sure that I can get tickets for you, just two?" Kara asks pulling her phone out to look for the number.

"Kara darling, I already have tickets," Cat replies before reaching over and taking the phone from her. "Are you available to go with us?"

"Y-you want me to go? With you? Two?" Kara questions just a little bit confused as to what is happening and why Cat took her phone.

"Yes, but there will be four of us. I haven't met Carter yet and it will give us all a chance to get acquainted," Adam points out. 

"But I already know Carter and now I know you, I couldn't possible intrude," Kara replies trying to carefully turn down the invitation.

"Adam, would you mind giving us a moment?" Cat asks sweetly.

"Uh sure," he says standing up to leave. But taking a moment to add, "Kara it would mean a lot to me if you came, I know that this is all new to you, hell it's new to us too. But I really like you and I think it's important for you to join us." 

"Ms..." Kara begins to protest.

"Cat. Kara we can't have you calling me Ms Grant when we are out of the office like this," Cat points out.

"But, you said that you would talk to him about this and now we're going to pretend to be together the whole weekend?" Kara counters. "What are you going to tell Carter?"

"Don't worry about Carter, he adores you and will be happy that you're joining us. Now what do you have to wear? Should we go shopping later?" Cat asks idly.

"You're not taking me shopping. That would make this weird. er. weirder. Ms... Cat, we can't just start pretending to date, what if people at the office start talking?" Kara remarks worriedly.

"According to Pam in HR, they already are talking about our little blow up yesterday. She called, worried that I had fired you, but I assured her that while you are most definitely on thin ice right now, you are still very much my assistant. Now, I believe that I mentioned that there would be hell to pay for interfering in my life... well, this is it Kara. You nosed your way in, deal with it," Cat whispers sharply to her.

"Fine, but you're not buying me clothes," Kara snaps back at her.

"Fine, but when we get back, you're going to see Kelly, I'm sure that she can find something in your size in the fashion closet. You're not going out in public with my family in one of those hideous cardigans," Cat retorts picking up her phone to send out an email to alert Kelly. "Now what are you a size 4?" 

"How did you know that?" Kara blurts out in surprise.

"I know more than you think Kara," Cat replies with a smirk before looking up and waving Adam back over.

"It's all set. I'll have a car pick you each up and we'll meet at the penthouse first," Cat says laying an arm over the back of Kara's chair.

"Why don't I come early and make my famous lasagna," Adam offers truly excited about spending time with his new family.

"Oh, Cat has certain dietary restrictions, I can send you a list," Kara offers quickly.

"Adam, what a great idea, but you don't have to cook," Cat replies shooting Kara a sharp look.

"I want to cook and if Kara sends me the list, then I can modify the recipe. No problem, my last girlfriend was a vegan, so I'm sure that cooking for you won't be much of a challenge," Adam offers lightly.

"I'll include the approved list of grocery purveyors," Kara adds with a smirk. "Some of this stuff can be tricky to find."

Adam's smile starts to fade, what the hell is he getting himself into.

"Darling, I don't have dietary restrictions per se, they are more like preferences. And it's only one meal. I'm sure your lasagna is wonderful without modifying it for me," Cat suggests warmly.

Kara picks up her phone and makes a note to send Adam the info anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time they return to the office, Cat has made all of the arrangements for the weekend, she insisted on handling them herself. As they approach the elevators, Cat gestures for Kara to enter her private car first, as the door close, Cat punches the buttons. "Kelly is waiting for you," she explains, noticing the questioning look Kara gives her.

Kara pauses at the door to the fashion department. Nervously, she takes a deep breath before pushing the door open and stepping inside. 

"Hey Kara," Kelly greets her normally, but Kara can see the curiosity lingering below the surface.

"Thanks for helping me out on short notice," Kara says apologetically as she enters the assistant fashion director's office.

"I'm happy to do it. Now she said it's closing night and her sons are wearing suits, so I thought maybe this would work," Kelly says holding up a midnight blue strapless cocktail dress.

"Uh, wow, that is gorgeous. Can I try it on?" Kara asks excitedly.

"Of course, use my ensuite," Kelly offers shooing her in. "Let me know if you need help with the zipper," she adds.

A few minutes later Kara opens the door, "Uh, Kelly is there another dress I can try," she inquires.

"Why, that one is perfect for you," Kelly replies. "Let me see it."

"Kelly, this is Vera Wang. I can't wear Vera Wang," Kara whispers sharply.

Kelly scoffs and pushes the door open and waves for Kara to come out.

"You definitely can wear Vera Wang," Kelly blurts out. 

"Yes, she can," Cat says from the doorway. She decided that Kelly might need help convincing Kara to wear the dress after Kelly told her what she was picking out for the girl.

"It doesn't matter, because I don't have shoes that go with this," Kara points out objectively.

Cat rolls her eyes. "Kelly, get the Manolo Blahniks, you know the kitten heels that match this dress," Cat calls out as Kelly disappears to retrieve the shoes.

"Here, try these on," Kelly says returning triumphantly with the shoes.

A moment later, Kara has stepped into the heels and she is has to admit that she likes the way she looks. She'll have to change her hair though. 

Cat clasps her hands together happily. "Perfect," she says moving around to stand beside Kara to make sure the younger woman isn't towering over her too much. 

"Now Kelly have this steamed and delivered to Kara's loft," Cat says signing the dress out from the fashion closet.

"Ms Grant, this outfit costs more than I make in a month," Kara protests softly. 

"You're welcome," Cat retorts adding a wink before strutting out of the room.

"So, you're going out with Cat," Kelly points out softly.

"With her and her sons, it's not a date," Kara clarifies quickly before closing the door to change back into her own clothes.

"It kinda seems like a date," Kelly prompts cautiously. "And you are the only assistant to last longer than a few months."

"It's really not a date. Her son asked if I could attend, it was his idea," Kara explains stepping back into the room.

"Wait, you're dating Cat's son? Totally didn't see that coming," Kelly says crossing her arms and reconsidering what she thought she knew.

"I'm not dating Cat or her son," Kara reasserts. "And you know that if Cat finds out you're discussing her private life, she will not be happy," she cautions before slipping out of the office.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the? Is this Vera Wang? Kara, did you win the lottery or something, where the hell did this come from?" Alex blurts out when she sees the dress hanging in her sister's apartment that night.

"It's from the fashion closet, I didn't win the lottery," Kara replies quickly, she didn't think that her sister would recognize the designer so easily.

"Are these Manolo Blahniks also from the 'fashion closet'?" Alex asks when she spots the shoebox on the floor.

"Yes, Ms Grant is making me go to a thing this weekend and she wanted me to dress appropriately," Kara explains.

"So she's giving you the Pretty Woman treatment?" Alex teases with a smile.

Kara groans in exasperation. Mentally kicking herself for not stashing the dress shoes in her bedroom, before sister night.

"So what's the thing Cat's making you attend? Some fundraiser, where you have to scurry behind her telling her the dirt on each person that she has to talk to?" Alex jokes.

"Uh, not exactly. It's closing night at the National City Met," Kara mumbles.

"Just closing night at one National City's most sought after shows, is that all?" Alex mocks her sister's attempt at nonchalance. 

"It's not a big deal, she is taking her sons and she wants it to go perfectly, so she asked me to join them," Kara attempts another explanation.

"You mean that hot hunk of a son who was hitting on you at Noonan's the other morning?" Alex questions as she grabs another beer from the fridge and plops down on the couch. She is here for this story. 

"He wasn't hitting on me, he was hitting me up for information on Cat. Then he showed up unexpectedly at her office and got me fired," Kara blurts out the story in a jumbled mess before collapsing onto the couch beside her sister.

"I go out of town overnight one time and this is what happens?" Alex jokes taking a long pull of her beer. "Okay, so back up. Why would Cat fire you when her son showed up unexpectedly? How could that possibly be your fault? I want the whole story sis, so spill," the brunette demands.

_~Two hours later ~_

"So you are going on a date with Cat and her family?" Alex questions, still not quite understanding what is happening.

"It's not a date, I am just spending time with them at her request," Kara reasserts.

Alex takes a moment to consider that option, then shakes her head. "Oh, what if this Cat is trying to let you know that she is open to dating you, and obviously you're open to it, you have a crush on her the size of the moon," Alex suggests with a light chuckle.

"It's no secret that I admire her, she is a talented writer, a successful business woman and..."

"And hot as hell, come on Kar, admit it, you've got it bad for her. You risked your job and career at CATCO just to reunite her with her son," Alex counters. Then turning to face the blonde, she adds, "Newsflash, that isn't something an employee would do for their boss."

"Alex!" Kara exclaims tossing a pillow at her sister. "You know how I am. This isn't... I mean....Yes, she means more to me than just being my boss. We're sort of friends now. Ever since the email hack, w-we've gotten closer. She even took me out for drinks," Kara confides, barely been able to contain the secrets that she's been holding back for weeks.

Alex almost spits out her beer. "Drinks? You had drinks with Cat Grant? Way to bury the lead sis," Alex says sitting down her beer. 

"It wasn't like that Alex. It was after the email hack, she wanted to celebrate and, and thank me for helping," Kara explains lightly, though the flush of her cheeks indicates that it meant more than that to her and Alex knows it.

"Oh right, the email hack, where you sifted through three years worth of her private and business emails? Is that when you realized that she dates women?" Alex teases.

"Alex! No, I sort of knew that before and those emails were private, I would never disclose them to anyone, not even you," Kara says slightly offended by the implication that she would cross that line. 

"Hey, hey I was just teasing you. But Kara, seriously, I think you need to be careful here, because people like Cat Grant didn't get to where they are by dating the help," the brunette points out gently.

"It's not like that Alex," Kara argues, standing up, she begins picking up the empty bottles as she has finally decided to put an end to this conversation.

Alex understands and begins helping cleanup the debris from their pizza and movie night, except they never got around to watching the movie. 

"I'm only trying to help. I love you and I don't want you to get hurt," Alex says pulling her sister into a hug.

"Thank you," Kara says returning the hug and sighing deeply into her sister's hair. 

"Look, if you want I'll even come over and help you get ready. I can even drop you off, no way you're taking the bus wearing this," Alex says gesturing to the gorgeous dress and shoes again. 

"She's sending a car," Kara mumbles turning away to hide her face.

"Of course she is," Alex exclaims. "Look, maybe we should have lunch tomorrow. I'll come by your office."

"No, no, no you don't. Alex, stay out of this," Kara blurts out rushing over to her sister. "Promise me that you're not going to talk to her about this." 

Kara punctuates her request with her trademark pout that never fails to melt her sister's resolve.

"I hate when you do that," Alex groans. "Okay, okay. But when you guys start dating, you're going to properly introduce me to her and then I can determine her intentions."

"We're not going to date, so yeah, sure, I can agree to that," Kara retorts before shoving her sister towards the door. "Good night Alex, I have an early day tomorrow."

"Good night, sweet dreams Kar," Alex says with a laugh. "I'll call you about lunch tomorrow!" She adds before letting her sister close the door.

Kara turns around and falls back on the door. Her head spinning from everything Alex has teased her about. Could Ms Grant really be doing this as a way to let her know that she wants more from their relationship?

Shaking off the delusion. Kara makes her way across the room, stopping a moment to admire the dress and imagine wearing it, then she imagines Cat beside her in a dress equally stunning and her breath hitches. What if Alex is right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's taken me so long to update. My work schedule has been terrible for writing, but it is finally changing. So hoping to be able to post regularly and get this story moving!

Sipping scotch on the balcony outside of her bedroom, Cat is in a bit of a quandry. In telling Carter about Adam and their plans for the weekend, she realized that she had pretty much demanded that Kara attend with them. Which isn't the worst, she also demanded that the girl visit the fashion closet for appropriate clothing, and while her Fashion director will never say anything, Cat doesn't need anyone to tell her actions have crossed a line. Honestly, the way that Kara stood up to her during the whole 'Adam is here' debacle is probably what got Cat into this mess. Not to mention, her discovery that the young women is a superpowered alien. How can Cat be expected to remember that the girl is just her assistant when everything has gotten so complicated?

Draining the last of her drink, Cat pauses a moment and looks across the city. Silently willing the hero to appear, she closes her eyes and is surprised to hear her phone buzzing from her bedside table.

Curiously, she enters the room and picks it up. 

"Can we talk?" she cringes as she reads the loaded message from her assistant.

Silently, Cat debates on how to respond when the phone begins to ring.

"I see your light on, may I stop by?" Kara asks as soon as Cat accepts the call.

"Of course," Cat replies, immediately realizing there is only one way the girl can see her light on and she has to admit that she is relieved that they are finally ending the charade, but confused as to why now. 

"Ironic, that I've had your number this whole time," Cat quips as she holds up her phone and watches the hero's descent admiringly.

Kara smiles tightly. "Thank you for agreeing to see me," she says with an air of formality.

"Hm," Cat murmurs before walking around the hero and looking her over.

Kara crinkles her brow worriedly as Cat seems to be looking at her differently. "Cat, you have known who I am for weeks, why are you looking at me like that?" she questions, noting the change in the other woman.

"Knowing and seeing, really seeing is, is... even more impressive now," Cat remarks, not accustomed to being awestruck, she somehow manages to sit down on the chair behind her.

Kara smiles brightly at the acknowledgement. "I understand. It's how I felt the first day as your assistant. You crushed my hero worship immediately though. It was brutal," the hero teases and winces at the memory.

"I couldn't have my assistant sitting around starstruck all day, it was distracting. I mean, how would we ever get any work done?" Cat returns.

Kara rolls her eyes and flips her cape out of her way, before taking the chair beside Cat.

"You wanted to talk?" Cat questions, swallowing hard, trying not to reveal how nervous she is feeling.

"Cat, I need you to understand that inviting Kara Danvers to spend time with your sons, means that you also are inviting Supergirl," Kara explains worriedly.

"Of course," Cat replies seriously. "I am aware, but why is this an issue now?"

"It's not an issue, but I think that we are both aware that the dynamic between us is changing," Kara says tactfully, emitting a confidence that Cat is both pleased to see and a bit aroused."

"This doesn't really change anything," Cat argues. "You are still my assistant, as far as anyone else is aware."

"Cat, I am not human. When you and I appear together, there is always a risk that someone will reveal my true identity," Kara cautions. 

"So this about us pretending to date for Adam's benefit. You think that the alien thing could be a problem for him?" Cat asks. 

The hero lowers her eyes and nods gently. This is her biggest fear, not being truly accepted for who she is and while she knows that Cat accepts her, she needs Cat's total acceptance. Only a handful of people know her as both and of them, Cat is the one she most needs it from. 

"I see," Cat says softly, but before she can say anything more, they both hear sirens in the distance.

"I should go," Kara says standing quickly. "Please consider this and if it changes anything, I will understand."

Cat sighs heavily watching the hero soar over the rail disappearing into the night in the blink of eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and sorry about the false Ch 7 alert. Somehow the new chapter that I edited today and tried to post, ended up being the earlier draft and not the final. I am going back to writing in google docs and copy and pasting... grrr.


End file.
